1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet music support apparatus such as those which support sheet music for a musician, and more particularly to an apparatus and method by which the effective support area of a music stand can be extended by such apparatus. Also, the present invention relates to such a method and support apparatus where the apparatus has a collapsed position where sheet music can be stored in a protected position, and the apparatus can act as a carrier for the same.
2. Background Art
A conventional music stand comprises a music sheet support section that is generally mounted to a vertically adjustable column or post, which in turn is supported from the floor by a base member, such as a three legged base support. The music sheet support member comprises a main planar plate or back member, with a forwardly facing lower lip or ledge that extends outwardly at 90.degree. from the back member to support the bottom edge of the sheet music, and with the sheet music laying against the main plate member. Quite commonly, the music sheet support section has a vertical dimension approximately the same as the height of the sheet music (generally about 9 to 12 inches) and a lateral dimension between about 8 to 10 inches).
There are also in the prior art other types of music sheet support devices, and some of these take the form of a framework made of several flattened elongate metal pieces interconnected with one another so that these can be moved to an outwardly extending support position, and then also collapsed in a stowed position.
It has long been recognized that there is often a need to have a music sheet support stand which has a greater lateral dimension. For example, two musicians may be using a single music stand, with each musician having his (or her) own sheet music on the stand. Or it may be that the sheet music itself extends laterally beyond the side edges of the music sheet support section of the conventional stand. There are in the prior art mechanisms to extend the music stand. One of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,490, entitled "MUSIC STAND EXTENDER", (naming the present applicant as the inventor). This patent discloses two extensions which fit in telescoping relationship over a conventional music stand having a generally rectangular back member plus the forwardly extending lip or ledge. The two extensions interfit with the music support section in a slide/telescoping relationship where they can be moved inwardly to provide a music sheet support surface of a smaller size or extended outwardly.
Another music stand extending device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,518 (the present applicant being the patentee in the patent also.)
While the extension device shown in the above patents certainly represent valuable contributions in meeting this need for an extendable music stand, there are other situations which present somewhat different problems. For example, the musician may find that he has a present need for an extended music support stand and one is not available. Also, there is the consideration that most any device becomes more useful if, in addition to serving a primary function, can also serve some auxiliary useful function.
This device is similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,518 but is adapted to be mounted to the second type of music stand, as described above, where there is a framework of elongate metal pieces.